Double Date 2
by shortie990
Summary: What happens when Jason and Sam get stuck on yet another double date, this time on Valentine's Day. Please read and review!


Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters!

Okay I was asked to write this story as a request from Forever Babe. So this one is for you girl.

Btw, this is set in present time but does not follow any storyline.

Double Date #2

Enjoy.

"Hey," spoke Jason into his cell as he walked into the penthouse. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked as he shut the door behind him and threw his keys onto the desk. He was talking to Sam.

"Nothing," she replied on the other line. "Why do you ask, Mr. Morgan?" she asked playfully. Sam was across town at the office of McCall and Jackal. She was seated at her desk, leaning back in her chair twirling a strand of hair around her finger. There was a smile plastered on her face at the idea of Jason asking her out for dinner. It was Valentine's Day tomorrow. She and Jason had not made any plans to do anything but Sam had secretly hoped for something. With everything going on lately, they both could use the distraction.

"Well, good! Carly invited us over to the Metro Court for dinner with her and Jax," explained Jason into the phone as he took off his jacket and made his way into the kitchen for a beer.

"Sam you still there?" he asked with concern as he opened the fridge door, after a moment of silence had passed.

There was silence on the other line for a second as Sam's brain processed the information she was just told. Metro Court, Carly, Jax, dinner! "Oh yea sorry….so what did you tell her?" she asked slowly, fearing the worse.

"Well, I told her I would have to run it past you first," he continued on as he popped open a beer and leaned back against the counter top of the kitchen. "So what do you think?"

"Um I don't know," she spoke honestly. "I mean like things here at the office have been really busy, who knew that Valentine's Day- the holiday of love was really the time to accuse your spouse of cheating…really!" she rambled on with a laugh. Chewing on her on her bottom lip for a second she paused, trying to think of a way to explain to Jason that she was too busy to go out on a double date with Carly but not too busy to just hang out with him at his penthouse. "Do you want to go?" she asked quietly into the phone.

"Cause if it's that important to you, I can move some stuff around…"

"It's not really," replied Jason with a shrug. He knew that going on a double date with Carly and Jax was not the Sam's idea of fun or his for that matter. But he kind of already had said yes to Carly. Once she got an idea into her head it was hard to stop her. "It's just, that I think Carly had her hopes up for this and…it would be nice to go out with you," the last few words where spoken in a whisper.

A smile spread across Sam's face at the soft curve of his voice spoke the word "you."

"Okay," she sighed. "I will go. But not because of Carly but because it would be nice to go out with you too!"

_Valentine's Day_

"Why are we doing this?" asked Jason towards Sam as they stepped into the elevator of the Metro Court.

"Oh don't give me that," snapped Sam, throwing a look into Jason's direction as the door closed behind them. "This was your doing, not mine!" She spoke, pointing a finger at him. "You could have had said no!"

Jason just groaned at this, "I know, I know. But once Carly gets something in her head, you can't shake it out of her. I just couldn't say no to her…I tried."

"Well you didn't try hard enough," replied Sam softly, taking a step towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his chest.

Jason wrapped his arms around her as well, kissing the top of her head, "I know," he spoke. "But she just kept on going on and on about how I don't come over enough and visit. And how she hasn't been out since Josslyne was born and decided to kill two birds with one stone…I guess. I just finally said yes to shut her up!" he explained looking down at Sam.

"Oh you poor baby," she pouted up at him. Bringing her hands up to his face, she stroked his cheek gently. "I will tell you something, we don't have to stay for dessert, just dinner and a small starter."

"Why?" asked Jason, his brows wrinkling together in confusion.

"Well I was thinking…maybe you could come over to my house, for dessert," a wicked smile flashed across her face as she trailed a single finger down the line of his neck to the open button of his shirt, which revealed an inch of his chest. "What do you think?" Sam asked softly, titling her face upwards and gently pecking him on the lips.

Jason licked his lips at this, desire flashing through the orbs of his eyes. "I would like that," he whispered into her ear as he brought his lips crashing down on hers, pulling Sam into a passionate kiss.

Just then the elevator's door burst opened to a smiling Carly. "There you two are!" she cried at that the sight of them, ignoring their embrace.

Jason and Sam pulled away from each other at this and stepped off the elevator and into the dinning room. "It's nice to see you too Carly," spoke Jason sarcastically at his friend.

"Whatever," replied Carly rolling he eyes. "You're late!"

"You said seven," replied Jason looking down at the silver watch on his wrist that he only wore on special occasions. "It's 7:07 now!" He looked up at Carly. He didn't understand what the big deal was, it was only seven minutes. He then glanced over at Sam, who shrugged. Clearly they were missing something.

"You're late," Carly repeated. "Everyone else is already here!"

"Everyone else?" asked Jason in confusion.

"Yea, Jax, Alexis and Mac," trailed off Carly. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No," replied Jason shaking his head. "You just said it would be us the three of us and Jax, nothing about Alexis and Mac." He spoke gesturing to the three of them.

"My mother is here!?!" spoke Sam shocked, her brows were raised high on her forehead. This is not what she had in the cards as a romantic Valentine's Day dinner with Jason.

"Oh, didn't I mention it!" replied Carly, smiling at Jason. "Opps my mistake! Now let's go!"

And with that Carly began to make her way towards the table where Jax, Alexis and Mac where waiting.

Jason ran his hands through his hair at this and looked over at Sam, who wasn't looking very pleased at the moment. "You got to be fucking kidding me!" She whispered harshly at him, her arms crossed. "My MOTHER!?!"

"Hey, we can go if you want," offered Jason. "We can just go right now back to your place or mine and order Chinese food."

Sam couldn't help but smile at little at this at Jason's offer. It was very temping to take.

But sadly she shook her head, "You know we can't do that. Carly wouldn't be too pleased, neither would my mother." She sighed, dropping her arms to her side.

"Are you sure?" asked Jason with concern.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied sadly, taking a step towards him and they embraced. Standing up on her tip toes, she kissed him sweetly on the lips. After a second had passed, Sam broke the kiss. "We should go!"

Jason nodded his head in agreement as he reached out and took Sam's hand. They then walked hand in hand towards the table.

Once they were all seated; Jason seated in between Carly and Sam. Sam had her mother on her other side who was seated beside Mac. There was then Jax in between him and Carly; and served champagne they made a toast.

"To Love and Life!" cried Carly raising her glass into the air.

"To Love and Life!" everyone repeated. This was followed by the clinking of glasses. As Sam raised her glass up to her lips, she stole a glance at Jason who made a face at the taste of the bubbly liquid on his tongue. Sam couldn't help but giggle at this. Hearing this, Jason turned and looked at her.

"What do you think is so funny?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't want anyone else to hear him except for Sam. Sam smiled at him, "Nothing," she replied shaking her head softly as she drank from her glass once again, her brown eyes staring at him over the rim of the glass. The held each other glance for a second, a secrete playing across them before they were interrupted by the waiter appearing to take their orders. As they looked away from each other, and Sam placed her now empty glass back onto the table, she slipped her hand underneath the table, and ran it softly down Jason's thigh to his knee, where it stopped and rested.

Jason closed his eyes for a brief second as Sam's touch sent sparks through his body. Reaching out underneath the table, he covered her small hand with his. He turned her hand over, palm up and began to trace the lines of her palm, reading it like a fortune teller would. Sam looked out through the corner of her eye and met his glaze. He smiled at her.

"And what can I get you?" asked the waiter at Sam, who suddenly appeared at her side. Sam quickly turned her face upwards at the smiling waiter, Guy. "Um," she began fluttered a little. She had forgotten for a moment where they were and was completely taken by the waiter. "I will…have the salmon?" Sam's eyebrow was raised. She wasn't even sure if they had salmon here.

"Very good choice," replied the waiter, smiling down at Sam. He then looked over a Jason, "And you sir?"

"I will have the grilled chicken," ordered Jason. He then looked over at Sam once again, who just made a face at him and rolled her eyes. He had been laughing at her, when she was ordering. Jason loved when Sam got flustered.

Continuing to stroke her hand underneath the table, Jason leaned in towards Sam and kissed her softly on the lips. Sam closed her eyes at this and kissed him back. Both where un-aware of the four sets of eyes staring at them around the table.

"To Love!" cried Carly smiling as the couple continued to kiss.

Both Sam and Jason broke away from each other at this and looked around at the faces staring back at them. Neither Jax or Mac where looking too pleased and Alexis was looking anywhere else but her daughter's face. Carly on the other hand, only seemed to be the one that was truly happy by the couple's public affection. Sam turned a deep shade of red and dropped her glaze into her lap, letting her long mocha locks fall into her face. Jason on the other hand, cleared his throat and shot Carly a deadly stare.

Once the food had arrived and everyone started to eat, the conversation again began to drift towards Sam and Jason. For a while they had sat in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other, considering the differences between the six of them. But some how Sam and Jason where the topic of the day- well the topic of Carly's mind that is. She just wanted so much for her friend to be happy like she was. And she thought that Sam was the one for Jason.

Carly couldn't help but smile and watch as Jason tenderly ran his fingers up Sam's bare arm to the crook her elbow and back. He did this well he ate his meal with his other hand. Sam who had barely touched her food yet, shot him a private shy smile, her dark eyes filled with desire.

"Look at them," whispered Carly, nudging Jax. Jax looked at his wife at this and then over towards where Carly was pointing.

"What about them?" he asked dryly watching as Jason fed Sam a piece of sundry tomato off of his plate.

"Look a them, They are so much in love!" whispered Carly to her husband as she continued to watch over the couple. "I have never seen Jason act like this before."

Jax just mumbled something before taking a mouthful of lobster.

"I'm just so happy for him. For the both of them," she added, shoting a quick glance at her husband. "Where we ever like that?"

Jax swallowed his mouth ful and studied his wife's face for a second. "Where?! We still are!" he replied has he leaned in and kissed Carly on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day!" the Austrialin whispered into the Blonde one's ear. A smile appearing on Carly's face.

Beside them, sat Mac and Alexis who were both looking very uncomfortable as their company shared very private, intimate moments with each other. Both where staring down into their plates, quietly eating. "So," spoke Mac clearing his throat and looking up towards his date. "What are Molly and Kristina up to tonight? nothing legal I hope.." he asked, chuckling softly at his own joke.

Alexis looked up at this and smiled at Mac. "That's a good one!" she pointed out. "But no. Molly and Kristina are both home, studying. It's midterm period for Kristina and Molly has a science fair coming up that she is preparing for." explained Alexis, a note of pride in her voice as she talked about her two scholarly younger daughters.

"Good, that is where they should be!" replied Mac, nodding his head. He then went on to describe how there are way too many young adults not paying enough attention to their studies and getting into trouble with the law now a days. As he spoke these words he couldn't help but throw some dark glances in Jason's direction.

However Jason was not aware of Mac, he was far too busy with Sam to notice.

A little later just as Sam and JAson were getting ready to leave, Carly stopped them. They were sneaking out just as everyone was off in the bathroom but unfortunately Carly arrived back a little too soon. "And where do you think you guys are going?" she asked, sternly as like she was talking to Michael or Morgan.

"We're leaving!" replied Jason, as he helped Sam put on her coat.

"Leaving!?! But you can't! Not yet, desert hasn't been served yet!" explained Carly at Jason.

"Carly please," began Jason shaking his head. "We had a nice dinner but now it's time for us to go..." he trailed off, as he looked from Sam to Carly and back. His eyebrows where raised. CArly knew that he had a surprise waiting back for Sam at the penthouse.

"Come on pleasee Jase! You can't leave! Just stay for a little while longer!" she begged, pouting her lower lip.

Jason sighed at this and looked down at Sam, who didn't look too pleased. He could tell she wanted to leave. It was already ten o'clock, Valentine's day ended in a couple of hours and Sam wanted to spend the remainder of them alone with Jason. "Jason," she whispered harshly.

"Carly, Me and Sam are leaving! It was a nice dinner. We had fun but we are going now," he spoke in all seriousness to his friend.

"Come on, just stay for like five more minutes. Come on we are having chocolate mousse!" Carly tried attemping them but it didn't work. Both of them had something much more yummier in mind then chocolate mousse.

"Byee Carly!" interjected Jason, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her in the direction of the elevator. "It was a fun time! I will call you later!" he cried over his shoulder. As Sam passed Carly, she said "Thanks for the dinner. It was lovely. Have a Happy Valentine's Day!"

Carly watched them leave, she knew that there was no way that Jason and Sam would stay for dessert, but it had been worth a shot. She waved to them as they stepped into the elevator and looked back at her. A slow smile creeping across her face as Jason pulled Sam into his arms, just before the doors closed in front of them.

Carly then took a seat back at the table and waited for the others to return.

* * *

Jason pulled Sam into a deep kiss just as they reached the Penthouse. "Thank you," whispered Sam into his ear as they broke apart.

"Thank you? for what?" asked Jason confused.

"Thank you for a wonderful Valentine's day!" she replied back with a smile.

"Oh just you wait," he replied softly a smile spreading across his face. "The day isn't over yet!" His eyes flashed dark with seducation as he opened the front door to the surprise held inside.

Sam's eyes widen in shock as she stepped throught the threshhold. The room was filled with pink's and reds. There were heart shaped balloons to rose petals scattered everywhere. "Jason!" she breathed, taking it all in. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a bottle of red wine chilling in a ice bucket, waiting to be open on the coffee table. Alone with a box of chocolates.

"Do you like?" he asked slowly, watching her from afar, afraid of what she thought of it.

"It's amazing!" she replied, turning to look at him. "Thank you!"

She took a step toward him, her eyes were filled with tears. No one had ever done something like this before for her. She was touched.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're welcome," he replied as he crashed his lips against hers!

HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
